Gostinho de Natal
by AngelZinha
Summary: Ele acreditava realmente que poderia ser feliz sozinho, mas ao relembrar uma pergunta feita por Sakura ele parece perder essa confiança... “Heim, Sasuke qual o gostinho do Natal?” P o concurso de One shot da comunidade Sasuke Sakura 4 ever


**Titulo: Gostinho de Natal...**

**- ** _Naruto não me pertence. É do Kishi sensei, mas talvez se o papai noel mudar isso no natal..._

**Resumo:** Ele acreditava realmente que poderia ser feliz sozinho, mas ao relembrar uma pergunta feita por sua amiga Sakura ele parece perder essa confiança... "Heim, Sasuke qual o gostinho do Natal?"

**Gênero**: UA, Drama, Amor e Comédia.

_One Shot para o concurso natalino da comunidade Sasuke e Sakura 4 ever_.

**Gostinho de Natal – **

"_**Então Sasuke eu irei viajar no vôo das 1 da tarde do dia 24 de Dezembro."**_

E com esse pensamento Sasuke abre os olhos.

-Por que diabos essa frase me veio na cabeça? – disse Sasuke mais instantaneamente olhou para o relógio na parede em cima da sua cama. Marcava 9 horas da manhã.

E então fechou os olhos e tentou dormir novamente.

"_Olá, eu sou Haruno Sakura tenho 12 anos e vim transferida. Por isso espero nos darmos bem.- Uma menina de cabelos estranhamente rosa se curva na sala de aula encerrando a sua apresentação. –Como não temos mais grupos disponíveis você pode ficar com aqueles dois. Uchiha Sasuke a Uzumaki Naruto – disse o professor com cara de entediado enquanto lia um livro. –Certo – disse a menina" _

Sasuke gira na cama e novamente abre os olhos. Olha pro relógio. 9:30...

-Acho que no fim é inevitável que se pense no começo. – diz para si mesmo baixinho. Decidido a dormir até tarde como faz nos feriados. Sasuke novamente gira pela cama e tenta dormir fechando os olhos.

"_-Eiiiii, me espera- gritava a menina que corria alegremente atrás de Naruto. _

_-Dá pra pararem de fazer bagunça na __**minha**__ casa? Vocês já tem 14 anos– resmungava Sasuke. _

_-Não – responderam em uma só voz Sakura e Naruto. _

_-Nós somos seus melhores amigos e essas vantagens... – disse a menina piscando o olho para Sasuke_

_-A piscina, casa grande e a comida vem de brinde no pacote – completou Naruto pulando na piscina. _

_-Seus safados – disse Sasuke ríspido, mas antes que pudesse continuar com seus sermões foi empurrado na piscina por Sakura. _

_-Cala a boca Sasuke-Kun – disse a menina pulando logo em seguida e eles começaram uma divertida guerra de água..." _

-Que merda, essas lembranças vindo e indo toda hora. Desisto de dormir vou pro banho. – disse o rapaz que levantava de sua confortável cama e seguia só de cueca para o banheiro onde iria despertar e fazer sua higiene matinal. Sasuke entra no local e percebe uma toalha bordada. Foi um presente de Sakura há alguns anos atrás de Natal.

Sasuke se aproximou e tocou calmamente a toalha. O bordado de flores de cerejeira pela toalha.

"_-Sasuke eu que fiz, por isso não reclame – disse a menina entregando um pacote habilmente embrulhado. Sasuke abria calmamente. Já era rotina Sakura passar os Natais com ele. Seus pais sempre estavam viajando e na maioria do tempo ele ficava sozinho, bom isso antes de conhecer a Haruno. Ela sempre fazia companhia para Sasuke. Se tornou normal ele estar com ela. AO terminar de abrir viu uma linda toalha bordada. _

_-Isso ta tenebroso, nem precisava falar que foi você quem fez. Eu saberia – disse Sasuke provocando-a. Ele adorava fazer isso._

_-Me devolve – disse a menina indo pegar o presente _

_-Claro que não, eu vou usar pra espantar as pessoas – disse Sasuke a menina emburrou a cara. Ele sorriu, da forma que somente ela podia ver, um sorriso só pra ela. _

_-Obrigado – disse o menino a garota sorriu de volta. _

_-Ei sasuke, qual o gostinho do natal pra você? – perguntou a menina_

_-Hãn? – foi a resposta de Sasuke que encarou a menina que estava pensativa nesse momento._

_-Acho que pra mim é algo doce e gelado. Tão doce que chega a ser enjoativo e tão gelado que sobe até a cabeça – disse a menina sorrindo _

_-Eu não acho nada – disse Sasuke_

_-Nossa que triste – disse a menina encarando-o_

_-Você tem 16 anos ou 4? – pergunta Sasuke e Sakura cai na risada."_

-O gosto do Natal... – pensou Sasuke enquanto despia a sua cueca e entrava no chuveiro. A água escorria pelo seu corpo e mesmo gelada não conseguia esfriar a cabeça.

"_-Ei Sasuke você e a Sakura irão para a mesma faculdade não é? – perguntou Naruto_

_-Sim, passamos na Toudai apesar de ela fazer direito e eu medicina.- diz o jovem sem interesse_

_-Você sabia que o Neji se declarou para a Sakura? – perguntou o garoto _

_-Sim eu soube, disse até para ela aceitar – respondeu com um desinteresse que beirava a crueldade. _

_-Eu tenho pena da Sakura – disse Naruto por fim._

_-hunf – disse Sasuke_

_-Sasuke ela é linda, não sei se você percebeu mais ela é o que podemos chamar de gostosa. Ela já tem 17 anos é meiga, delicada, dedicada, inteligente, bonita e pura se você não perceber o que os outros caras já vêem faz tempo você vai perde-la – disse o rapaz se afastando com um aceno. " _

Sasuke deu um soco na parede. Por que essas lembranças vinham invadir sua cabeça. Ele havia decidido. Não poderia/queria se envolver com ninguém. Todos sabiam. Ela sabia. O que querem de mim?!

Ele seguiu para a cozinha, se serviu com um café que havia feito na noite anterior. Novamente lembranças...

"_-Sasuke-kun vamos almoçar? – perguntava a menina entrando em sua sala. Ela sentia os olhares das outras garotas querendo mata-la mais já estava acostumada. O que não era de costume era quando Sasuke recebia esses olhares. O que se tornou uma constante na faculdade. Ela também tinha uma grande cota de fãs. Não era de se estranhas, seus cabelos róseos que antes eram curtos chegava agora até a cintura. Seus olhos verdes esmeraldas sempre realçados com lápis de olhos, sua cintura fina, seios avantajados e pele branca como a neve. Era o delírio de muitos rapazes na faculdade e mais ainda quando descobriram que ela era pura e intocada. A cada declaração que recebia a resposta era sempre a mesma. __**Me desculpe mais eu já amo uma pessoa.**__ Isso fazia o ego de Sasuke inflar, pois ele sabia que era ele. O coração dela é só dele. Mesmo com 18 anos sua paixão permanecia Mas..."_

Ele seguiu para o quarto, a hora havia voado. 12:00, era o que marcava o relógio e mesmo sem entender foi pro quarto se vestir.

"_-Sasuke eu recebi a proposta de agora depois da nossa formatura agora em dezembro eu ir faezr uma pós no exterior. Possivelmente em Harvard. – disse a menina encarando o chão quando dizia_

_Sasuke sentiu seu peito bater mais rápido, mas ele era especialista em esconder o que sentia. _

_-Bom pra você. – disse o rapaz a menina simplesmente ergueu os olhos e deu um sorriso... o sorriso mais triste que Sasuke pôde vislumbrar nesses 12 anos de contatos. Mesmo estando com 24 anos ela parecia ainda uma criança e sempre estava sorrindo mas não dessa forma." _

Ele terminou de pôr as suas roupas e decidiu que seria bom pegar um arzinho, olhou no relógio 12:15. Pegou seu capacete e subiu em sua moto... O vento dilacerava de tão frio.

"_-Sasuke eu aceitei a bolsa- disse a menina... A lembrança não era tão longínqua na verdade era da semana anterior. _

_-E o que eu tenho a ver com isso? – disse o rapaz sem encara-la. _

_-Você realmente acha que não tem nada a ver com isso? – pergunta a menina incrédula. _

_-Sakura a vida é sua e não minha – disse o rapaz agora encarando-a com seu olhar frio. Mas sentiu seu coração falhar quando aqueles orbes verdes que sempre lhe ofereciam sorrisos soltou uma única e solitária lágrima._

_-Me desculpe Sasuke por sempre pensar em nós dois juntos. Desculpe por eu ser uma IDIOTA QUE TE AMOU POR 12 ANOS, MAS EU REALMENTE ACHO QUE TENHO QUE IR EM FRENTE PORQUE EU NUNCA SEREI CORRESPONDIDA. __**ME DESCULPE REALMENTE POR TE AMAR!**__ – gritou Sakura que saiu correndo. O rapaz ficou e choque. Ele sabia dos sentimentos da Haruno mais nunca tinha ouvido sair de seus lábios. Quando chegou em casa viu um recado na secretária eletrônica de Sakura. sEntiu um sorriso se formar. _

_-Ela com certeza estará me pedindo desculpas- disse sorrindo. _

_**-Então Sasuke eu irei viajar no vôo das 1 da tarde do dia 24 de Dezembro. – **__disse uma voz triste na secretária. Asuke sentiu suas pernas fraquejarem e caiu no sofá mais próximo. Aquilo não poderia ser verdade..." _

-Merda! - gritou Sasuke enquanto via a pista coberta de neve. Seu relógio marcava 12:40 e bom ele estava quase no aeroporto.

-Vou pelo menos me despedir – disse Sasuke para si mesmo.

"_Trimmm – Trimmm era o telefone que insistia em tocar. Desde que Sakura e ele brigaram na semana passada ela não ligou mais. Sasuke atendeu com uma esperança que fosse ela. Ele não poderia ligar. Era orgulhoso demais para isso. –Alô – perguntou o rapaz_

_-Idiota, é o Naruto- disse uma voz grossa do outro lado_

_-O que quer? – perguntou Sasuke com mais desdém que o normal. Queria camuflar a sua frustração de não ser a Sakura._

_-A Sakura vai viajar amanhã e não sei se você sabe, mais o Gaara quem vai ser seu parceiro. Eles irão dividir o apartamento lá. Achei que vocÊ deveria saber – disse Naruto. Ele sabia que não teria resposta e desligou o telefone. Aquilo sim chocou o Uchiha, o Gaara era da sala de Sakura e tentava conquista-la por anos. E eles estariam juntos por sei lá quantos anos. Era estranho o Uchiha não conseguir dormir?!"_

E então tomado pó um sentimento estranho, o primeiro Natal em 12 anos que não estava com sakura, ela poderia falar demais, ser irritante e boba, mas ela era a sua irritante, a sua boba e de mais ninguém. Sempre fora assim e deveria continuar. Ele acelerou a sua moto e passando pela neve seguiu em toda a velocidade para o aeroporto. Ele não deixaria a única coisa boa em sua vida ir para outro lugar sem ele.

-**A Sakura não pode me deixar**. – disse Sasuke e com esse sentimento. Seguiu acelerando para o aeroporto. Chegou faltando 2 minutos para o embarque, correu pelo aeroporto. Procurava por ela. Então viu uma cabeleira rosa.

-SAKURA! – gritou sasuke que foi correndo em sua direção

-Sasuke? – disse a menina sem acreditar.

-Você não pode ir... – disse pondo as mãos no joelho para recuperar o ar que lhe faltava de tanto correr.

-Mas...? – e antes que sakura pudesse terminar Sasuke a agarrou e deu lhe um beijo, retirando o ar dela que ele precisava.

-Você me perguntou uma vez que gosto tinha o Natal, e o meu natal tem gostinho de Sakura. Por favor não... vá. Não me deixe sozinho – disse o jovem encarando a menina e esclarecendo tudo que não conseguia ver por anos...

Não que é que ele quisesse estar sozinho, era simplesmente que ele não precisava de mais ninguém.

Não é que ele não podia se envolver ele só tinha medo de perde-la.

Não é que ele não pudesse amar, é que ele já amava. 

A menina largou a mochila que carregava e pulou abraçando o Uchiha e selando seus lábios. E pela primeira vez a Sakura preferiu não falar para mostrar o que sentia... Sob o olhar atento de todos aqueles que estavam ali eles se beijaram, e quando soou a ultima chamada para o vôo Gaara seguiu sozinho pelo corredor.

Naruto olhava tudo à distância com as mãos entrelaçadas Às de sua namorada.

-Nê, Hinata o que você acha da gente contar para o Sasuke que a Sakura tinha vindo aqui desistir da viagem? – disse Naruto sorrindo

-Naruto – disse a menina vermelha

-É pra ele aprender a não ser lerdo – disse o garoto rindo.

-Certas coisas não precisam ser ditas – disse Hinta repreendendo o namorado. Mas ela sorriu ao ver a felicidade nos olhos do rapaz.

E ainda agora quando os dois olharam para o casal, eles estavam se beijando ignorando as pessoas ao redor que passavam por eles.

-Feliz Natal Sakura – disse Sasuke sorrindo

-Obrigada – disse a menina corada apoiando-se no peito de seu amado.

Fim xX pois é... Ficou assim! Acabei fazendo algo totalmente diferente do que eu tinha em mente. Queria mudar o nome, mas não podia mais. Espero que se divirtam um pouquinho lendo. E comentem se possível!

Feliz Natal!


End file.
